Warrior Cats Nekotalia Style!
by BeyondLawlietL
Summary: In a forest in the middle of nowhere, two clans fight for the right to rule. In the heat of the conclusion of endless feuding, can a simple medicine cat save the clans? Or will there be endlesss destruction? PruCan, forbidden love. T for safety
1. The Axis

(WARNING: Genderbending)

Axis Clan

**Leader-** Ironstar (Germany) Dark gray tom

**Deputy-** Birdtooth (Prussia) White tom with blood red eyes; has a scar going over his left eye

**Medicine Cat-** Finheart (Finland) Light brown and white she-cat

**Warriors-**

Passionheart (Spain) Handsome light brown tom with darker brown on top of head down to the start of tail

Songwhisker (Austria) Black tom with gray on his underbelly, face and tip of tail (Apprentice: Fishpaw)

Brownsleep (Greece) Brown tom

Otterclaw (Turkey SN: Otto is Otter. I'm more clever than you thought!) Dark brown tom

Spiketail (Denmark) Brown tom with white on underbelly and legs (Apprentice: Icepaw)

Silentfoot (Sweden) Black tom with white patch on chest; in love with Finheart

**Apprentices-**

Icepaw (Iceland) White tom with black spot over left eye. Brother of Fishpaw

Fishpaw (Norway) White she-cat with a fish fetish

**Queens-**

(Hungary) Flowertail—Beautiful dark brown and light brown she-cat with a flower in her ear. Former mate of Birdtooth—Mother of Songwhiskers kits (Pastakit and Tomatokit, nearly identical cream and brown she-kits)

Blackwhisper (Japan) Small black she-cat with white chest and tip of tail; Expecting Brownsleep's kits

**Elders-**

Romatail (Rome) Beautiful light brown she-cat; mate of Goldenfang

Goldenfang (Germania) Golden tom; very strict but is the mate of Romatail, who isn't very strict at all


	2. The Allies

(WARNING: Genderbending)

Ally Clan

**Leader-** Herostar (America) Handsome white tom with brown fur around neck

**Deputy-** Sheepfoot (Scotland) Dark red tom (Apprentice: Limepaw)

**Medicine Cat-** Quietsong (Canada) Cream colored she-cat (Apprentice: Creampaw)

**Warriors-**

Iceshade (Russia) Dark brown tom

Mistycall (Ukraine) Light brown she-cat

Razoreyes (Belarus) Black she-cat

Sorrelrose (France) Yellow tom

Ponytail (Poland) Light yellow she-cat with white underbelly and chest (Apprentice: Firepaw)

Moonpool (China) Black she-cat; mate of Iceshade

Greeneye (Lithuania) Brown tom with green eyes; mate of Ponytail

**Apprentices- **

Limepaw (S. Korea) White tom with black tail and ears

Firepaw (Hong Kong) Ginger tom

Creampaw (Taiwan) Cream she-cat with brown muzzle, paws, ears and tail

**Queens-**

Sunstream (England) White and orange she-cat; expecting Herostar's kits.

**Elders-**

Galesong (Mama Asia!:D!) Gray she-cat with black splotches all around body


	3. Chapter 1

Okay, I decided I'm going to start writing this idea. Thank you The Sterling Dragon for telling me to continue! I think I'm going to have a lot of fun with this plot, since I love cats. It's awkward to love cats when all of your love interests HATE them. *Cries in corner* Anyway, I'll get on with it.

I'm going to make this story PruCan, even though I don't like the pairing. Makes sense, right? And it makes everything complicated because it's not only FORBIDDEN love, Canada's a medicine cat! No mate for her! Oh well.

If you need referencing to the characters and who they are, you can refer to the first two pages, but if it starts getting too complicated, I'll start writing references with each name. But I think they're obvious enough. Except Ukraine… I couldn't think of anything, so I made something up.

Heck this is a long intro.

By the way, there's more than likely going to be character death.

And I forgot to add General Winter as a cat. He's going to be in Elder status, and his name is Winterfrost. He's a light gray tom with icy blue eyes that can strike fear into any cat. He's in the Allies Clan.

Now I'll seriously get on with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Warriors

* * *

Quietsong was running, but she didn't know why. The forest was dark with night, and she could barely see in front of her, even with her night vision.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of red and white. Quietsong felt herself skid to a stop to look over toward the movement, but the figure was gone. Her breath was hitching in her throat, but her legs told her to keep running.

She didn't know where she was going; she just knew she had to go somewhere. It was as if she had to meet someone, and if she didn't, death would surely pluck her from the world.

Quietsong made her way to the small pond in the middle of the forest, where her feet finally let her slow down. She gasped for breath for a few seconds before gulping down water. "Quietsong, you gulp down things too fast; you're like your brother," she heard a familiar voice purr with laughter and affection.

Quietsong looked up to see a cream colored cat with brown paws, tail and ears. "N-Nativestar? Nativestar!" Quietsong bounded across the small pond over to her mother. "Maman…" she trailed of as she pressed herself against her mother affectionately.

"Oh, Quietsong, you've gotten so big since the last time I saw you… you were just a paw then, weren't you? How's your brother?"

"He's doing fine, Nativestar. His mate, Sunstream is expecting kits."

"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed happily. "Of course, I already knew that. I even know how many are in her womb."

"Oh, really? How many, maman?" Quietsong asked, truly intrigued. She didn't have the chance to help queens give brith often, and she wanted to be prepared.

"It's a secret," Nativestar said mischievously. Her eyes went dark and she turned away. "Quietsong, there is going to be a great bloodshed."

Quietsong cocked her head. "When?"

"When, I cannot say. But I will say this: The Two will fight to the death and the one less expected who brought the greatest sorrow, will bring the greatest happiness."

"What does it mean, Nativestar?" Quietsong asked, slightly frightened.

Before she could answer, Nativestar started to fade. "Maman!" Quietsong yelled when she could no longer see her deceased mother.

The forest started to disappear around her, also, and before she knew it, Quietsong was shaken awake in the Medicine den. Her apprentice, Creampaw, was still sleeping soundly in her nest. Deciding that she should let Creampaw sleep in for a little while, Quietsong got up, stretched, and prepared herself for another day.

* * *

AND THAT WAS OFFICIALLY CHAPTER 1. What'dya think? I know my prophecy sucks, but bear with me. :]

Oh, and with England and Americas kits, of course something will most likely go wrong. I love tragedy so much, how can something bad NOT happen? It won't be too bad, though. I might not even make something bad happen at all. Depends what mood I'm in at the moment in time when I write it.

READ AND REVIEW OR I CUT CHINAS PONYTAIL OFF.

China: Aiyah! Help me, aru!

Beyond: *Whispering* I won't actually do it, so even if you don't, it'll be okay.


	4. Chapter 2

I'm back and writing the second chapter in the same day! Gasp! It's just cause my heads killin' me, and so I'm home from school. … Yay…?

And, Destiny, My story loves you too…? Now you should get married! I'll plan the wedding. *Evil smile*

Ha ha, now I'll get on to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Warriors. If I did… Use your imagination.

* * *

Birdtooth walked back into his camp, a mouse hanging limply in his jaws. He dropped it in the fresh-kill pile and looked back to see if the other cats on his hunting patrol, Spiketail and Icepaw, were following behind him. When he saw that they were, he went to go hit on Flowertail, even though he knew he could never have her. It was amusing to watch her get mad.

When he entered the nursery, he was immediately tackled by Pastakit, one of Flowertail and Songwhiskers daughters. "Birdtooth! I knew you'd come!" the small kit squealed.

"Oh, Pastakit, you're so cute! Kesesese~" he purred in delight. He went to whisper into the small kits ear, "I asked Ironstar if you could be my apprentice, and he said yes."

After about five minutes of squealing, Birdtooth participating, Pastakit went to go try to get Tomatokit to play with her, Birdtooth was left alone with Flowertail. "Hi Flowertail…" he trailed off, trying to take in her beauty all at the same time.

"Hello, Birdtooth," she said, not even looking up at him. Ever since they had broken up and she went to Songwhisker, their conversations had always been awkward.

Birdtooth had been devastated when he found out that she was pregnant with Songwhiskers kits. Birdtooth loved to make fun of Songwhisker, and when Flowertail took him as a mate, Birdtooth wanted to die.

But when he first saw the two small kits that the two had created, all the tension and hatred had collapsed. Birtooth had moved on, and he never planned to have another mate. Of course he wanted his own children and be in love, but now that he was the deputy, Birdtooth saw it as too much of a hassle.

"So… Are you excited about the naming ceremony for Pastakit and Tomatokit?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. I think Ironstar's doing that today, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is."

"All cats who are old enough to catch their own food, meet me under the sky tree for a clan meeting!" (AN: The 'Sky Tree' is a sycamore tree… I didn't want to copy the books camp.)

Flowertail looked over to the tree. "Speaking of which."

"I better get going, then. I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure."

With that, Birdtooth made his way to the tree, and look up at his leader, and brother, Ironstar. "There are two kits that are six moons old and will be apprenticed today. Pastakit, Tomatokit, step forward.

The two kits stepped forward, Pastakit super happy while Tomatokit was scowling. It was like the two were one person and bi-polar.

Ironstar jumped down from the branch he was sitting on and faced the two small kits. "Pastakit, Tomatokit, you are now six moons old and are eligible to become apprentices. Pastakit, from this day forward, you will be Pastapaw," he turned to the small kit, who was suppressing a squeal, and then turned to Tomatokit. "Tomatokit, from this day forward, you will be Tomatopaw."

Ironstar looked to the warriors before him before saying, "Passionheart, you're ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Tomatopaw; pass onto her all that you know as a warrior."

Passionheart seemed to bounce up to the front, where he pressed his nose to Tomatopaw's forehead, while she glared at him, instant dislike. The two then sat, side by side, while Pastapaw received her own mentor.

Ironstar looked over the warriors before saying, "Birdtooth, you're ready for another apprentice; you will mentor Pastapaw. Teach her everything you know so that one day she may be a great warrior like yourself."

Birdtooth rushed to the front, and grinned down at the small apprentice. He pressed his nose to her forehead, sealing the deal that she was his apprentice.

Ironstar jumped back up to the branch where he originally sat, and dismissed the clan, for the meeting was over.

Birdtooth looked over at Passionheart, who was trying to get Tomatopaw to talk to him. It wasn't working. "Hey, Passionheart! Let's take our apprentices out and show them the territory! Kesesesese~"

Passionheart nodded a very happy nod, and the four cats filed out of the camp, Birdtooth stopping at every single small landmark and telling them what it was, even though it wasn't important.

-Line-

Quietsong stepped out of her den and looked over to the just barely waking camp. She decided that she should check up on Sunstream first, and then go find some herbs in the forest, just to be safe.

When she made it to the nursery, Sunstream was awake, and giving herself a bath. Her belly was swollen with unborn kits; they were due any day now. Quietsong strolled in. "Hello, Quietsong. How are you today?" Sunstream asked, pausing her bath for the moment.

"Oh, I'm alright. Just coming to check up on you."

"You didn't need to do that, Quietsong; I'm fine," Sunstream protested.

"It's my job to, Sunstream; and since you're the mate of my brother, it gives me pride to help you."

"You do have a point…" Sunstream trailed off.

Quietsong gave Sunstream a smile. "Well, I'm going to go collect some herbs. If you need me, send Creampaw to come get me, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Quietsong."

"Anytime," Quietsong said and walked out of the nursery. She spotted the deputy, Sheepfoot, contemplating what kind of patrol he was going to do, and who he was going to take. Quietsong approached him.

He shook himself out of his mental world for a few moments to acknowledge her. "Hello, Quietsong. How are you this day?"

"I'm well, Sheepfoot, thank you. I'm about to go get herbs, though; can you make sure Herostar knows and Creampaw knows as well?"

Sheepfoot nodded and flicked his tail in a farewell. Quietsong nodded her goodbye and made her way out of camp.

She decided she was going to get poppy seeds that could be found near the border of the two clans. As she approached, she could hear loud, obnoxious meowing. She smelt the scent of the Axis. Enemy cats were approaching, fast!

-Line-

Birdtooth was still ranting on about something when he smelt the putrid scent of Allies. He stopped, which made the other cats stare at him in worry. "What's wrong, Birdtooth?" Pastapaw asked.

He turned to the two apprentices and said, "Do you smell that foreign scent?"

The two apprentices tasted the air for a few seconds before nodding. "That's the other clan. It's the Allies," he looked mischievously over to his companions, "and this is how you confront them."

Birdtooth crouched low to the ground, and stalked forward. The Allies cat was too busy collecting something to seem to notice. When he was near, he pounced.

The cat was smaller than he expected. It was as if… it wasn't a warrior. The body under him started to wriggle and attempt to throw him off. "Please get off of me!" the voice yelled. "I'm a medicine cat!"

The last words made him jump off the cat in a few seconds flat. He muttered 'I'm sorry' a few million times while staring at the ground.

The cream colored medicine cat was telling him that it was okay, and she was fine. Birdtooth looked behind him to see if his companions were still there. Which they were. Tomatopaw was laughing, Pastapaw was wondering what was happening, and Passionheart was grinning like an idiot.

Birdtooth flicked his tail at them dismissively, and Passionheart got the message. He coaxed the two apprentices to keep going forward, and took up Birdtooths job of explaining things.

Birdtooth looked back at the medicine cat, who was staring back. Before he could stop himself from thinking just what he didn't want to, he thought she was absolutely beautiful. He tried to snap out of it. Medicine cats couldn't have mates. And, heck, she was of different clan! Every molecule of his loyalty was screaming, 'No!' while his heart screamed, 'Yes!'

He had to know her name. "Well… I'm Birdtooth."

"Ah, yes, the deputy," the medicine cat said. "I'm Quietsong."

"What a lovely name," he said before he could stop himself.

Quietsong cocked her head. "Um, excuse me?"

Birdtooth mentally clawed himself. "Oh, nothing. Um… I know this is crazy, and we just met… but, will you… meet me… tomorrow… at moonhigh? Over at the big rock on the outskirts of all of our territories?" Birdtooth felt like dying.

"Sure… Birdtooth. But I can't promise anything. A queen will soon give birth, and I need to be ready."

"Oh… okay. I-I'll see you tomorrow? Maybe?"

The she-cat nodded and gave him a smile. She flicked her tail and turned when she heard the familiar yowl of Creampaw.

"Quietsong! Quietsong! We need help! Sunstream's having the kits!"

"Okay! I'm coming!" she turned to Birdtooth, blinked her goodbye, and ran toward the camp, leaving Birdtooth alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Sorry it took me a while to write this… I got stuck in some places. But this was a pretty fun chapter anyway!

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 3

Here comes the awkward birth. Would you find it surprising that I've written like, 5 birth scenes before this? Yeah, don't ask. Make things less awkward.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Warriors.

* * *

When Quietsong made it to the camp, everyone was in an uproar. Herostar was pacing outside the nursery while the other cats that were in camp were all tense, hoping the birth will go well. When Herostar saw that Quietsong had returned, he tried to ask her where she had been, what took her so long, etc. But she just pushed past him, not wanting to deal with her brother at the moment.

When she slid into the nursery, Quietsong could see that Sunstream was in great pain. She put her paw on Sunstream's flank, trying to figure out when the first kit would be born. Creampaw was watching her mentor with wide eyes, taking in the experience.

"Okay, Sunstream," Quietsong started. "I want you to push. I know you're in a lot of pain right now, but it's for the best."

Sunstream panted before grunting her response. A wave of tension wracked through her body and a small sac with a kit inside slid out. Quietsong nipped the lining and brought the first kit out and onto one of Sunstreams nipples. It was a boy.

"You're doing great, Sunstream, just keep going!"

Sunstream let out a cry of pain as a second sac slid out. Quietsong nudged Creampaw to nip the sac, and she obliged. Quietsong lifted the kit to another of Sunstreams nipples. This one was a girl.

Quietsong put her paw back on Sunstreams flank, feeling that there were still more kits. "Only a few more times, Sunstream, you got this," she said encouragingly.

The queen inhaled and her breath came out in a gasp. A third slid out. Creampaw punctured the lining of the sac and the newborn kit was placed next to its siblings; another girl.

Quietsong once again put her paw on the queen's flank, and felt that there was only one more sac left. "Okay, Sunstream, only one more and we're done, okay?"

"A-alright," Sunstream managed, still gasping for air she felt that she couldn't have. A final contraction wracked through her body and the last sac slid out. The queen laid down, panting.

Quietsong nipped the last sac to find that there were two kits in the same one. Slightly dumbstruck, she picked up one kit at a time and put them one by one to their mother. The twins were both girls.

Quietsong pushed some borage leaves toward the nursing queen. Sunstream gobbled them down without caring what they were. They would help the queen make milk for her newborn kits, but of course she didn't know that.

The medicine cat looked at the new kits and saw that there were five of them; this didn't happen often. There were generally only three or four.

Quietsong was shaken from her thoughts when she remembered that Herostar would probably like to see them. She flicked her tail to Creampaw to stay here, and went to go get the new father.

When she put her head outside of the den, Herostar was still pacing and didn't notice Quietsong until she was almost standing right in front of them. "Are they okay?" he asked impatiently.

"They are. You got yourself a handful, Herostar. There're five of them."

"Five? Are you serious?"

"Why would I be a medicine cat if I wasn't serious?"

"Good point."

The entire camp that was listening had heard the conversation, and the tension between all of them died down instantly. Sorrelrose, Sunstreams brother, walked up to the duo. "Is Sunstream alright? Can I come see her, too?"

Quietsong contemplated for a moment before obliging. She slid into the nursery, the two toms following close behind. When they were inside, Herostar immediately went to go observe his offspring. Sunstream lifted her head toward him, tired and wanting to sleep, but they had to name their kits first. "Hello, love," she muttered.

Herostar barely took his eyes off the kits. "What should we name them?" he asked excitedly.

Sunstream looked at the first kit, the boy, and observed his features. He looked like a miniature version of her. She nudged his fur for a few moments before saying, "Well… Let's pick a special name for him. I bet he'll have your eyes… How about… Seakit?"

"Perfect," Herostar said. He looked down at the second kit, which had the prick ears like him, with a brown tail, brown front paws and a slash of brown on her face. "This one," he nudged the second kit, "will be Rosekit."

Sunstream nodded. She looked over the third kit who again looked like Herostar, but with a brown rump and a brown spot on her head. "This one's Runningkit," she decided after a while. Sunstream looked at the remaining kits. They were identical; they both looked like her, but with one ear pricked up and the other floppy. They had orange tail with orange running over the northern half of their heads.

She looked up at her mate. "If you name one, I'll name the other."

Herostar nodded and looked at the small kit he was assigned. "This one's Orangekit," he said, failing of thinking of another name.

Sunstream looked at the kit she was assigned before declaring, "The last one's name is Fariekit."

She knew that Herostar was giving her a weird look, but she didn't care. She looked up at the other cats in the room. She was deathly tired, and she wanted peace. "May you all bloody leave? I'm tired like death and I want some peace."

Quietsong almost laughed out loud. There was your average Sunstream.

* * *

I couldn't think of names for the kits… I'm sorry. Oh, well! BTW, Seakit is Sealand. The others are OC's. If you want a certain kit to have your personality, I can try and make it work. Well, just send it in a PM. But I know ONE THING. I want to be Fariekit! Ha ha, I'm such a dork.

Read and review~


	6. Chapter 4

I'm sick again. Bleh. So, I'm writing another chapter!

Thank you all for the reviews! They make my day. :]

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Warriors

* * *

Birdtooth was sitting alone, tearing up a dead mouse he was supposed to be devouring before you could say, 'Awesome'. Instead, he was too lost in thought of meeting the she-cat that night. Quietsong was her name. He didn't know why he asked her to meet him; it would go against all he knew and loved as a warrior! But instead, his heart had controlled his actions.

He needed to see Finheart and see if he could get this heart thing removed. But of course she'd probably tell him he needed it or she couldn't remove it without killing him first. Stupid heart and the fact he needed it to live.

While he was deep in thought, he didn't realize Silentfoot and Spiketail had come up and were trying to get his attention. Spiketail was about to slash him in the face when Birdtooth snapped out of it. "Yes? What is it?" he asked, still out of it.

"What's with the sudden formality? But anyway, are you going to organize any other patrols? 'Cause we kinda need them," Spiketail asked, slightly accusing.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I got that all under control. Uh… Silentfoot, Spiketail and Icepaw, you can go on a hunting patrol," Birdtooth left his shredded mouse and stood in the middle of the camp so the other cats could hear him. "Brownsleep, Otterclaw and Flowertail, you can go on a patrol around the borders. Songwhisker, Passionheart, bring your apprentices to the golden oak for training."

Birdtooth looked up at the sky. The sun was in the middle of the sky. He had time to spare until he met Quietsong. He walked to the rock where all the apprentices ate and called Pastapaw, smiling when she 'Ve~'ed and ran up beside him, ready to learn.

-Line-

Quietsong looked over her herb storage; she didn't have anything else to do. Creampaw had asked if she could go out on her own to prove to her mentor she could gather herbs by herself. Quietsong had obliged; she wanted to be close to the newborn kits and their mother. It didn't take much for something bad to happen.

After re-checking the storage for a third time, the young medicine cat went to go check on Sunstream and the kits. When she entered the nursery, she found the new mother dozing off, her kits still suckling. Quietsong walked up to her, smiled, and asked, "How are you feeling, Sunstream?"

Sunstream lifted her head to see the small medicine cat. "I'm doing well. The kits are leaving me exhausted, though," she said with a small sigh.

Quietsong gave off a small chuckle. "They'll do that; but once their eyes open and they start moving around, it'll only leave you more exhausted. And you have five to juggle, oh my."

"Ah, yes. That won't happen for about half a moon, won't it?"

Quietsong nodded again. With the fact that they were also Herostar's kits, they'd be even more rambunctious. "Do you need anything?"

"Not at the moment, no. Thank you for asking."

"No problem. Yowl if you need anything," she said and exited the nursery. Next up were the elders.

When she went into the elder den, she was greeted with the sight of Limepaw and Firepaw giving the two elders fresh kill and ridding them of stubborn ticks.

After light conversation with Galesong and Whitefrost, Quietsong went to the fresh-kill pile to grab something to eat; a newly killed sparrow served as her favorite meal. When she was done eating, she shared tongues with Moonpool, who had just gotten finished with a patrol.

"We didn't see anything unusual, aru," Moonpool concluded after telling Quietsong all about the patrol down to the very last detail. It made Quietsong want to shut Moonpool up, but she didn't want to hurt the older cat's feelings.

Quietsong looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was starting to go down. She would have to go meet Birdtooth soon. She didn't know why she had accepted the invitation; something inside just told her to agree. It's not like something like this could turn serious, could it? She hoped not.

Creampaw entered the camp and dropped off her herbs where Quietsong could sort them out; the young apprentice was too tired and she knew her mentor liked to sort out herbs, which would also give her the excuse to have something to do than listen to Moonpool.

Quietsong looked at the small pile of herbs that her apprentice had forged for; there were some borage leaves and some bitterroot, but that was it. It didn't take long for the cream pelted cat to put each herb in their rightful storage place.

She looked up at the sky again to see that it was almost gone off of the horizon; she better get going than risk being late. She waited for a few more minutes for the warriors and apprentices to go to their respectful sleeping quarters before heading out without telling anyone where she was going; they would probably conclude she just found a herb she was low on without knowing and is now going to go get it.

She made it out of the territory without detecting anyone finding her and without hassle. She made it to the meeting place to find that Birdtooth wasn't there yet. She shrugged and waited for him, since the moon wasn't fully in the sky just yet.

After waiting for a while, she heard the rustling of the underbrush and a distinctive white pelt came up against the greenness of the forest. Birdtooth slowly showed his face, grinning up at the medicine cat. "You came!" he exclaimed as he clawed up a branch to get to the height she was at.

"I did," she said, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had to sneak out of the warriors den, which wasn't easy," he said and nervously scratched his ear.

"I'd think so," Quietsong replied.

Birdtooth looked at the small medicine cat for a little while more before sighing and looking into her eyes. "Hey, listen. I know this is crazy and all, but… I think I like you, even though we just met…"

Quietsong was a little bit shocked for a few seconds before snapping out of it. She thought about her own feelings before answering, "I-I think I like you, too, Birdtooth."

The tom's eyes widened with happiness and he looked like he wanted to very much badly start squealing in delight, but was restraining himself. "That's awesome!" he excalimed and looked up at the moon. He should probably go back, in case of risking someone finding out. He turned to Quietsong. "I think I better head back, even though I just got here… Someone might find out if I'm gone to long."

Quietsong nodded before replying, "I better, too. There's only so long I can be gone before my apprentice starts to worry," and with that, she flicked her tail, turned backward, and fled, leaving the tom to stare bulletholes into her pelt.

* * *

That was cute! I think. I'm not very good at writing romance, as you can possibly tell.

Read and review!


	7. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews! There's going to be a little bit of time skipization here. That's a new word I just made up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Warriors.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky as Quietsong made her way to the meeting place that she had with Birdtooth. They had done this almost every night for the past 5 moons (I think that's what they call months… I haven't read the Warriors books for a while). No one knew that the medicine cat was sneaking out; she always went when she knew everyone was asleep.

It was a beautiful Newleaf and it was almost Greenleaf. Quietsong could tell that it would be a good season. Everyone was well fed and plumper than they had been during Leaf-Fall.

Quietsong saw the dim outline of the tree they always met up in. She clawed up the tree, having become an expert in the last 5 moons of climbing. She saw that, as usual, she was there first. Birdtooth always had to wait a little longer, and then sneak out without waking up any cats that he shared a den with. It was handy that Quietsong shared a den only with one other cat.

After a few minutes, she heard the familiar clawing sound of Birdtooth making his way up the tree. "Sorry I was late," he said with a little bit of amusement in his growl. He knew he was always late.

"It's okay," Quietsong said and pressed her head affectionately under the toms chin, purring.

Birdtooth licked his companions head, purring with her. He touched his nose to hers and she pressed back. He licked her head again before whispering, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Quietsong purred. She pressed against the tom and asked, "How's your apprentice doing?"

"She's doing well," he started. "She's not much of a fighter, but when I'm done with her, she'll be able to even beat Silentfoot in a fight!"

"I'm sure she will," Quietsong replied.

"How are Herostar and Sunstreams kits?"

"Oh, they're well," she said before laughing with amusement. "Seakit drives Sunstream utterly insane with his antics. Rosekit and Runningkit keep to themselves a lot. It's kind of hard to tell Orangekit and Fariekit apart, but it's also kind of easy. Fariekit parades around with Orangekit following behind obediently," Quietsong laughed. "When they play together as a whole, Fariekit and Seakit fight over who's the leader."

Birdtooth laughed. "I was like that when I was a kit; Ironstar just went along with it, though. My mother didn't really care," his eyes went dark. "She left the clan shortly after we were apprenticed."

Quietsong rested her tail on his shoulder in sympathy. Her mother had become deputy after she was apprenticed to the medicine cat, Briarwing. Nativestar had then become leader.

Birdtooth looked at Quietsong, sorrow still etched in his eyes. "The scar I have is from her," he turned his head away. "She gave me it when I followed her when she was fleeing. I thought it was a game."

Quietsong felt anger burn through her body. She licked the tom's ear in still much sympathy, trying to take the pain of the memories away.

The deputy sighed and looked down. "Let's talk about something else."

"Agreed," she started, and then looked down at her paws. "Have you… have you ever wanted… kits?" she asked, her voice small.

"To tell you the truth… I've always wanted kits. But before now, I've never had anyone I wanted to have them with. My offspring would be totally awesome!" Birdtooth yelled as loud as he could that wouldn't give their location away.

Quietsong giggled. "I watch the other cats have kits and I feel that I'm very jealous of them. They have something I can never have."

The duo was silent for a few seconds before Birdtooth broke the silence. "You could have them, if you wanted."

"No, I can't. It'd be breaking the warrior code," Quietsong said, looking at him with a puzzled look.

"What if you weren't apart of the warrior code anymore?"

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that we could run off together!"

Quietsong looked at him, shocked. Birdtooth went on. "You could have what you always wanted! We wouldn't be bound by the warrior code! What we've been doing for the last 5 moons wouldn't be bad! Think about it, Quietsong!"

The young medicine cat stared at the other clan's deputy. The deal actually did appeal to her, but she couldn't get herself to agree to it. It was already breaking the code that she had Birdtooth as a mate, which she couldn't have, but to add onto it, he was asking her to abandon her clan! "I can't do that, Birdtooth," she whispered.

Birdtooth sighed and looked away. "I better get going, Quietsong," he said as he jumped down from the branch they were sitting on.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she called out, feeling her heart rip apart.

The tom didn't answer.

Quietsong felt a wetness prick her eyes as she saw him go. "But… we already have the thing we can't have," she whispered. "I'm already pregnant."

* * *

Oh snap! They got into a fight, and now Birdtooth didn't respond! What will happen with their forbidden love? Will they ever talk to each other again? Will Birdtooth ever know he's going to be a father? Why am I asking you all of these questions?

Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 6

Thank you once again for all the reviews! I feel so special whenever I see a new one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Warriors

* * *

Birdtooth looked up at the full moon hanging in the starry sky. He sighed and looked forward with a stubborn look in his eye. It took all he had to not go to the meeting place with Quietsong. He hadn't shown up in about seven moons; he knew that he was acting like a kit, but he didn't want to admit that she was right. He was hard headed that way. He wondered bitterly if she kept returning.

Ever since the fight the long moons ago, Birdtooth had been acting different. He wasn't as cheery or as much of an idiot, as Flowertail would have put it. Pastapaw was worried for her mentor, along with a few other warriors. Whenever they had approached him to help, he would always shrug them off with a remark that was very Birtooth-like, or he would insist he had something to do and they could talk later. It was weird: Birdtooth rarely did what he should be doing.

Ironstar came up next to his littermate; they were discussing what battle plans they would launch in the next moon. "I think it's almost time to attack the Allies," Ironstar meowed, serious as usual.

Even though his heart felt like it was being stabbed, Birdtooth nodded. "I agree; those clan cats and their smug leader need to be taught that we're not going soft on them."

Ironstar nodded. He liked this new Birdtooth that appeared seven moons ago. "Agreed. We attack in four sunrises," he ordered, sealing it. He turned and padded off to his den, leaving Birdtooth to mentally sulk.

'I wonder… if Quietsong's okay, and if she'll survive our attack,' Birdtooth thought, melancholy laced in the unspoken words only he could hear. He stalked over to the warriors den, giving StarClan a last prayer before flopping down and falling into a deep, troubled sleep.

-Line-

Quietsong felt her stomach move, swollen with unborn kits. It didn't appear she was pregnant, thank Starclan, but it did look like she was putting on some weight.

Quietsong stalked quietly out of camp, making sure not to catch Firestorms eye. She kept walking, falling into the pattern of the trek out to her and Birdtooths meeting place. She had stopped waiting for him to come about a moon ago.

The cream colored she-cat laid down onto the ground, and waited patiently for her water to break. Somehow, she knew that her kits were going to come tonight. After what seemed like waiting for Herostar to finally understand something un-himself related, she felt the liquid break.

After pushing for a while, she felt something slide out, and she panted in relief. She licked the small kit to get its systems to start the flow of life. A few minutes later, Quietsong squirmed in pain again and a new kit came to join their sibling. She did the same procedure to the new kit, and lifted them gently to her stomach.

The medicine cat looked down at her offspring, affection flowing in her eyes. She felt the sharp stab of regret when she knew that she'd have to get rid of them.

Casting the thought aside for the moment, Quietsong realized that one was a boy, and the other a girl. The boy was as purely white as the snow; his sister was the same, but she had light cream patches randomly amongst her body.

Quietsong looked down at the pair, and decided she better give the two names. After deciding for a few minutes, she decided their names. The boy as Whitekit and the girl as Nativekit, after Quietsongs mother.

Quietsong was just about to settle down and sleep for a little bit when she heard the crunching of leaves. Her pelt prickled, and stood up, much to her kits protest, and let out the most fiercest, defiant, and scary yowl (which wasn't actually much) of, "Who's there?"

-Line-

Birdtooth couldn't sleep.

He didn't know why, exactly; it was as if something was telling him to go to the forbidden place where he and the other clan's medicine cat were in love. At first he told himself he wouldn't go, but then after a while, he didn't think of anything he could lose by not going there; it's not like she would be there, anyway.

The deputy easily slipped out via the dirtplace and padded into the now unfamiliar pace to the tree just out of the two clan's territories. When he was closer, he though he heard the faint sound of newborn kits mewling. That was odd.

When the only obstacle to get over was a bush, the white tom looked through the branches and nearly let out a gasp. Before him was Quietsong, and with her were two kits that seemed to be newborn. He backed up in surprise, earning a crackle from the leaves. He cursed StarClan when he heard a, "Who's there?"

Birdtooth pushed through the bush, knowing he was caught. The she-cat before him gasped in surprise. "Birdtooth?"

The tom flashed her a slight grin. "That's my awesome name; don't wear it out," he felt a stab of pain as he remembered the kits. "Who's are those?" he asked, bitter dripping acidly from his words.

Quietsong gave one of them a quick lick before giving him a look. "They're yours, genius."

Birdtooth felt his heart stop for a few milliseconds before flooding with happiness. He purred and walked over to his mate (or would that be former?) and pressed his nose against hers. "They're beautiful," he choked out.

The medicine cat gave him a quick lick on the ear before looking him in the eyes. "Are there any nursing Queens in your Clan?"

Birdtooth nodded, puzzled.

Quietsongs eyes glazed over. "Wonderful. I… I need you to take them back with you."

"Why? I mean, I'd love to see my awesome offspring grow up and stuff, but, why?"

"I'm a medicine cat, remember? I'm sort of not supposed to be having this affair, let alone having kits with it."

Birdtooths eyes narrowed. "Good point," he concluded. "What're their names, anyways?"

Quietsong nuzzled her kits for a few seconds before replying, "Whitekit and Nativekit."

"Even beautifuler names, kesesese~" Birdtooth said, adding an annoying laugh to it.

The cream colored she-cat gave him another look before looking up at the sky, which was slowly turning a slight orange. She sighed and turned toward Birdtooth. "I better go now; my clan will notice if I'm not there when they wake up," she cast her kits a regretful look before looking back at the tom before her. "Take good care of them, okay?" she asked, her heart ripping into two.

Birdtooth nodded, feeling the sorrow in the air. He pressed his nose to Quietsongs nose before she gave her kits a lick and disappearing. Birdtooth looked down at the small kits before him. Carefully, he lifted them by their scruffs and began the trek back to camp, all the while thinking of an excuse.

When he arrived, he was greeted with the Dawn Patrol getting ready to head out. When he was spotted, he was cast a few questioning looks, but he just kept walking to the nursery.

He successfully slithered through the entrance, waking up the only queen, Blackwhisper. She looked at the kits before giving a nod and nudging one of her kits awake, Treekit, a brown tom with white paws, and moved him aside to make room for the new two.

Nativekit and Whitekit eagerly went for the milk that wasn't fully gone yet, even though her kits had just recently stopped nursing. Treekit shook his sister, Anglekit, a black she-kit with a white muzzle, and then looked up at Birdtooth. "Where'd you get them?" Treekit asked. Blackwhisper shot him a 'this isn't a question you ask' glare, but Birdtooth shrugged it off.

"A she-cat gave them to me," he said, his eyes slightly glazing with sorrow, but he snapped out of it.

"Who exactly, though?" Anglekit asked, yawning.

"That… is a secret," Birdtooth answered with a smirk. "Their mother wanted to keep them, but she couldn't; not with her current situation. She gave them to me when I was passing by, deciding that clan life would be right for them," he meowed, deciding that was the best story.

"But why were you out?" Treekit and Anglekit said in unison.

"I couldn't sleep. But," he yawned, "I think I could do that right now," and with that, the deputy turned out of the nursery and into the Warriors den, finally ready to rest peacefully for the first time in seven moons.

* * *

That was pretty fun to write! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while; I've been busy, and never got around to it. And, yes, Blackwhisper and Brownsleeps kits are born! Well, have been alive. However you wanna interpret it.

Sunstream and Herostars kits are apprenticed, also. Ponytail and Greeneye are expecting kits, too! Yay, children! Review/PM me if you have an idea on what you want them to look like, how many, and what their names are.

Firepaw and Limepaw are now Firestorm and Limetail.

Rosepaw is apprenticed to Limetail

Seapaw is apprenticed to Sorrelrose

Fariepaw is apprenticed to Moonpool

Runningpaw is apprenticed to Greeneye

Orangepaw is apprenticed to Iceshade

In the next chapter, Tomatopaw and Pastapaw will get their Warrior names, I've decided! Review/PM me also if you have an idea for their names, cause I seriously don't have a clue… Creampaw will also get her full name, too, so think for that one, too!

Fishpaw and Icepaw are now Fishtail and Iceheart, too. Wow, so much can happen in seven moons! Fishtail is kinda getting the hots for Spiketail, just a by the way. ;) (I do like DenNor, but if you don't want that, I can totally change it. I think it'd just be funny because Spiketail's Icehearts former mentor, and so Iceheart would be like, "WHY DO YOU LIKE THIS CAT AGAIN?")

Wow, super long AN. Ah, well. I'll try to get a new chapter out by next week, but note I said TRY. I don't promise anything.

Read and Review~!


	9. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry I haven't updated! ;_; I'm such a terrible person. I've been too busy with life. But I promise to –maybe- get another chapter out by next week! School's also been a pain and I need to finish a project by Friday, and I'll need to do that before I update next. GAHWHYISMYLIFESOCOMPLICATED. Anyway, read on~

BTW, this forest where they are is somewhere in Southern Europe, so they don't really get snow during leaf-bare. GREAT, ISN'T IT?

ANOTHER BTW- (Aren't these BTW's go great?) Thank you, Lilredd3394 for thinking of the Warrior names for Pastapaw and Tomatopaw! I thought they were perfecto, and I wouldn't have come up with them anyways! *Gives her a cookie* :3!

Okay, I'm done now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or Hetalia~

* * *

Birdtooth woke up, still slightly in sleeping mode. So when Otterclaw was shaking him to inform him he should be awake by now, the white tom didn't respond until he remembered that today was special. He shot up, surprising the other tom, and gave one of his grins. Today, Pastapaw and Tomatopaw would become Warriors.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Sky Tree for a clan meeting!" a familiar yowl sounded. The cats excitedly crowded around said place, and looked up to their leader, Ironstar.

The gray tom looked down at his Clan with satisfaction, before, once again, yowling, "Tomatopaw, Pastapaw, make your way to the front!" The two apprentices stood forward, Pastapaw shaking with anticipation.

Ironstar jumped down and surveyed the two apprentices. "Passionheart and Birdtooth have told me you've passed your apprentice assessments, and are ready to be warriors. I think now is time," he meowed. Tomatopaw looked slightly surprised, and stifled a purr.

The leader continued. "I, Ironstar, leader of AxisClan, call upon my Warrior ancestors to look down on these two young apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the Warrior code, and I commend them as a warrior in their turns," Ironstar looked down at Tomatopaw first. "Tomatopaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Tomatopaw answered, still wondering why she was becoming a warrior.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Tomatovine. AxisClan welcomes you as a full warrior," Ironstar finished, and pressed his nose to her head. Tomatovine flinched for a second before licking his shoulder and backing up.

Ironstar turned to Pastapaw. "You, as well, are ready to become a warrior. Am I right, Birdtooth?"

The deputy nodded, glowing with pride. Ironstar nodded, and tilted his head once again to the apprentice. "Pastapaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do! Ve~"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Pastasong. AxisClan welcomes you as a full warrior," Ironstar meowed, and pressed his nose, once again, to a new warriors head. Said cat licked his shoulder in response, not hesitating like her sister.

Ironstar looked over his Clan once again, before yowling, "Everyone! The time has come to attack those soft-mouthed cats we call AllyClan!" The clan yowled with anticipation, edging their leader on. All except Birdtooth.

The dark gray tom continued. "We will attack tomorrow night, when the moon is high and shining!" More yowls. Birdtooth felt his stomach twist up, nervous for his secret mates Clan.

Ironstar cast his cold eyes at his Clan, shining with pleasure. "That's the end of the meeting; all of you that can fight rest to your full potential so we may win!" and with that, the Clan slowly melted apart, leaving Birdtooth with conflicted feelings.

'What if Quietsong is killed? Or if she sees me fighting, and never trusts me again? Would she demand for our kits back, even though it'd be suicide to demand them, though they've been here a moon?' he wondered, too troubled to notice Pastasong trying to get his attention.

'Is everything okay?' she mouthed, not being able to speak until the morning. He nodded briskly, only half paying attention. She gave him a skeptical look before padding over to her sister, who was sitting at the entrance, already on guard mode.

Birdtooth padded to the nursery, even though he knew everyone would be asleep by now. When he entered, Blackwhisper looked up at him, looking slightly irritated. "What now, Birdtooth-san?"

"I, uh, just wanted to see the kits," he answered dumbly.

"It's like they're your own," Blackwhisper added, giving him a knowing look. The tom gulped.

"What would give you an idea like that?"

"The fact Whitekit looks exactly like you," the she-cat said with a small glimmer of amusement in her eyes. "The entire Clan has figured it out already; even Pastasong. We just have to figure out who the other parent is…" she trailed off.

Birdtooth gave a sheepish look before answering, "Well, you're right. I fathered them," he looked down at the sleeping kits who didn't stir. "But the mother stays a secret," he whispered. Blackwhisper nodded, and licked one of the kits heads.

The white tom nodded his goodbye, and left the nursery with some hesitation, and made his way toward the warrior den once again; he was still tired, and he had a long moon high ahead of him.

* * *

Whatcha think? :3 The battle will be next chapter! And, yeah, they figured it out. They don't know about Quietsong yet, though. They'll figure that out later. And to be truthful, even I don't know when it'll happen yet. xD

Read and Review~!


	10. Chapter 8

I'm sorry. Multiply that times twelve. ;~; I've really meant to update and stuff, but I haven't gotten to it. I've been sick, healthy, busy with school, and unmotivated to do any writing whatsoever. But now I'm back! Yay!

I'm sure you're all mad with me. And my abnormally long Authors Notes at the beginning of each chapter.

I'll get on with it before you guys go at me with pitchforks.

* * *

Quietsong jolted awake when she heard a yowl scream into the camp and attack her ears. Who would be trying to wake up the entire clan in one go? Unless… The Axis! Quietsongs pelt started to prickle at the thought of the rival clan attacking during a vulnerable time, when nearly every warrior was asleep.

Creampaw was already awake and on her feet, ears pricked and eyes full of fear. Axis hadn't attacked in so many moons… why was it happening now? She appeared to be asking her without making it audible. Quietsong got to her feet, and poked her head out of the opening in the Medicine Den.

It was horrible; the whole camp was in chaos. Many cats were engaged into battle with another; fur was flying everywhere, and yowls of pain and anger were many.

Quietsong scanned the area for Birdtooth, even though she should be helping the injured or something. The she-cat finally saw him, engaged into battle with the Allies deputy, Sheepfoot. His eyes saw her for a second, and he froze just as Sheepfoot dug his claws into his pelt. The tom screeched in pain and tried to throw the Ally off, completely forgetting the Medicine cat.

The young she-cat motioned to her apprentice with her tail to show to head toward the nursery. If any cat should try to go in there while Ponytail was still heavily pregnant, they would just have to teach them a lesson. Quietsong and Creampaw quietly made their way toward the Nursery without being detected.

Upon reaching it, the only Queen inside was huddled in one of the corners, scared for her kits. "Calm down, Ponytail, we're here to protect you now," Quietsong said, keeping her voice level so the evident fear of the battle raging outside wasn't detected.

The Queen nodded, and started to groom herself nervously.

Birdtooth sunk his teeth into Sheepfoots shoulder, earning a yowl of pain from the deputy. He got thrown off, while slamming into the ground, dazed. The tom wanted the battle to be over, even though under it all he was kind of enjoying the thrill of it all. "I'll kill you, fox face!" Sheepfoot spat at him

The tom chuckled. "Only if I don't get you first, mouse dung!"

Sheepfoot slammed his head into Birdtooths side, overtaken with rage of the taunt. Birdtooth rolled backward into the dirt farther, making his white pelt brown with dust.

An extremely loud yowl screeched out over all of the fighting cats. "Axis, retreat!" it said, making the cats of the Axis bound out of the camp.

As he ran, Birdtooth looked behind himself, and mentally gaped at the sight. The Allied cats, even though he was supposed to hate them, were pitiful. Many were scratched and bleeding, and a few weren't moving at all. "I'm sorry," he whispered to someone unknown as he bounded out into the forest before him.

* * *

THAT WAS BATTLE AND THE BEST I COULD DO WITHOUT MYSELF GETTING BORED. I'll write the next chapter right away~ And quite literally this time! :]

I'm sorry it's kinda short. It's just under two pages, which I'm not really proud of and I know I could probably do better if I tried harder. I'm sorry guys!

Yeah, a bunch of cats are dead. You shall find out next chapter~

Read and review!


End file.
